The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Diascia, botanically known as Diascia barberae, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dala Ros08’.
The new Diascia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Andijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering Diascia cultivars with uniform plant habit and attractive flower colors.
The new Diascia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Andijk, The Netherlands in January, 2004 of a proprietary selection of Diascia barberae identified as code number DS03-98-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Diascia barberae identified as code number DS04-41-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. Seeds resulting from the crossing were sown in March, 2004. The new cultivar Diascia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Andijk, The Netherlands in July, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Diascia by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Andijk, The Netherlands since July, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Diascia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.